Theodore's issue
by Xylius
Summary: Behind all the fur and all the cuteness of a Theodore, There is also a problem which he thinks is a serious matter. Rated T just in case.
1. all of the sudden

**This is my first fanfic so I don't know if it's good or not, so please review! :)**

_**The chipmunks are based on their CGI animation version like in the 2007/2009 movie. The occasion in this story was set a few days after the first movie finished.**_

_**Links on illustrations coming up!**_

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore just got home from the Studio. Dave was nowhere around, but they could easily come in the front door because they used the little mail opening on the door. Simon and Theodore was going upstairs while Alvin just went to the kitchen. He jumped up to the table to see the refrigerator from a higher look. Alvin saw a note from Dave attached on the refrigerator.

"went with Claire to the mall. I'll be back around 7. Alvin, don't get any ideas about how to annoy your brothers. And yes Simon, you are again in charge. And Alvin, I MEAN IT." The last three letters was written in a thick way.

Alvin sighed knowing that he was not in charge again, but on the bright side, at least no one's going to be telling him what to do (excluding the note AND Simon) for the next hours he is going to intend. Alvin rushed upstairs to see what his brothers were currently doing. Simon was just laying on the bed with his eyes staring at the ceiling while Theodore was already sleeping.

Alvin couldn't prank Theo with him already sleeping, so he jumped to Simon's bed and standed right in front of him. Alvin was staring at Simon, but Simon is still staring at the ceiling. Just out of curiousity, Alvin started to looked up as well. There was nothing up there.

"What are you doing?" questioned Simon.

Alvin looked down to see that Simon was already looking at him with a confused look.

"no I was just-" Alvin stopped to see at Theodore who is also looking at him with a more confused look.

"You were just?" said Simon.

"Yeah I was just following you" continued Alvin. "What were you doing anyway Si?" Alvin said without giving time for Simon to reply his last statement.

"No, I was just thinking" Replied Simon.

"wow, I never knew that to be smart like you means that I have to study while looking at the ceiling." Alvin said sarcastically while folding his arms.

"No, not thinking as in studying Alvin. Thinking about, you know, problems." Simon said.

"And since when a guy like you has problems?" Alvin questioned back.

Simon was about to answer, but then he looked to his left to see that Theodore was still staring at them. Seeing that Simon turned his head, he turned the same direction to what Simon was looking. They were both facing at Theodore.

"And since when yooou happen to be awaken by our conversation Theo?" Alvin broke the awkward moment.

"I'm just curious" Theodore replied back.

"Of what?" Simon replied to Theo with a concern look.

"of you two" Theodore stated simply.

"what about us?" Asked Alvin.

"it's just that, why do you guys never think about me?" Theodore said to the both of them. Alvin and Simon both arched an eyebrow with a confused look yet again.

"just look, you both even spend more time looking at the ceiling than looking at me."Theodore said.

"Theo, I was just looking at the ceiling unintentionally because I was thinking of something" Simon said quickly to forget about the ceiling. The ceiling was never the whole point. Who started anyway?

"So now your thinking about both the ceiling and your something?" Theo said curiously.

"That's not the point Theo, forget about the ceiling. what Simon REALLY trying to saaaay, is that we both think and care for you like all the time." Alvin cutted their conversation while rolling his eyes.

"How about the time you colored Dave's presentation board by saying the size of my butt?" Theodore said again with a distinctive look on Alvin. Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes again before he answered.

"I was just joking Theodore. Plus I didn't have anything to do at the moment. And since when, again, you became easily offended?" Alvin said with a little anger on his voice.

"I wasn't offended... but whatever! I tried talking to you two cause, cause I think you were the closest thing I have, and now you treat me like I'm not myself. Well fine! Maybe DAVE can help me without him having to think about the FANCY ceiling" Theodore replied while he got off his bed and went downstairs.

Alvin blinked of shockness because he has never seen his brother act all weird like that. He finally turned to Simon waiting for an answer but Simon was just saying nothing.

"well?" Alvin glared at Simon with a questionish look.

"well what?" said Simon like he didn't noticed something was out of the ordinary.

"About THEO Simon. Don't you realize he's acting all weird? You were here all the time. Wait...were you looking at the ceiling again?" Alvin said back with his eyes half staring the ceiling.

"I wasn't looking! Besides...I think Theo got himself a problem. And I think he wants us to help him. He never acts like this" Replied Simon trying to deny the ceiling thing.

Alvin sighed and laid next to Simon who was already in a sleeping position. "So how do you expect us to help Theo Si?" Alvin broke the silence.

"well...I think we could talk to him and ask him about the problem he's been having. I mean, it can't be that hard right? It's not like Theodore has a bunch of problems." Simon replied without looking at Alvin.

"I guess. I mean, since when did he care about his butt? We never talked about THAT. Suddenly he became like so sensitive. Why?" Alvin replied.

"Well that's what we're going to find out. But let's just talk to him after dinner, You know, cool down." Simon said back with his eyes starting to close. "I guess..." Alvin said while yawning and looking to the infamous ceiling. With no time, they got to sleep.

* * *

_**So What's bothering Theodore? Take a look in chapter 2! **_**Ow and don't forget Reviews! :)**


	2. Dave's comfort

_**Chapta 2! **_

* * *

"Alvin! Guys! I'm back! And i managed to brought you some fast food....and Yes it is unhealthy" Dave said half screaming from downstairs.

Alvin and Simon woke up hearing Dave's roar. Alvin opened his eyes to see that he was actually hugging to Simon. Accidently of course. Considering he has a wild sleeping disorder. He broke the hug before anybody else saw it. Simon woke up just as Alvin did it.

"why does my front feels warm? Did I slept wrong?".

Alvin was freaked out if he knows the truth, cause he thinks it is just to disgusting.

"Yeah! You must've slept wrong Simon. I get that all the time!" Alvin replied nervously.

"Well that's likely from you" Simon said while Alvin's eyes went glaring.

"GUYS!! Do you want to miss your once in a lifetime unhealthy dinner? Cause I think I can handle these 3 burgers all by myself!" Dave said notifying them again.

Alvin and Simon rushed downstairs and they both jumped to the table. Theo was already in the table. Alvin and Simon acted like everything was normal.

"So fellas, here it is, the all infamous fast food. And don't forget I'm only giving you this because you just finished your newest album."Dave said while warning them.

"Dave, we make 20 Large a day, and you don't even want to buy us fastfoods?" Alvin said while trying to annoy Dave with him pretending like he was holding a bunch of cash.

"Not my problem" Dave said while smiling sarcastically to Alvin. He starts to pass the burgers to Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The last one, he took out a big burger which looks like a gigantic whopper that was meant for him. Dave was suddenly being stared by the 3 of them with each of their eyebrow arched.

"what? I deserve a little credit too you know." Dave replied ensuring them. "Ok guys, hurry up and finish cause I want you all in bed at 9" Dave continued.

Alvin just ate up while Simon was still worrying about Theodore's problem. So he took his burger and went beside Theodore. Theodor stopped eating his burger and looked at Simon.

"So what's your problem Theo? You know you could always talk to me or Alvin." Simon asked Theo politely.

"I know that Simon. It's just that, I'm not sure if I should tell you the problem or not. I mean, at one side, your my brother, and I know you care. But at one side...I just...don't know how to continue" Theo said with a slightly slower voice with his head facing down.

"Ow it's ok Theo. If it's about Alvin you know he could get a little bit jumpy and annoying sometimes, cause, believe me, I know."Simon said while Theodore just giggled from Simon's reply.

"You know Theo, if you think that this problem really annoys you, you could just talk to Dave you know. I mean he IS the oldest one in this house." Simon continued.

"Yeah maybe I should, thanks Simon for actually caring. I mean, I'm sure my problems are nothing compared to yours. I'm sorry for complaining at you and Alvin, I never done that before. I guess things just slip out when your stressed out. Right Simon?" Theodore said to Simon in a cute tone.

"yeah, I get wild sometimes when I'm dealing with Alvin." Simon replied while Theodore laughed and Simon giggled. Dave was confused on what they were laughing about, but he's just happy to see them both laughing. Dave turned his head to Alvin where he saw that Alvin was covered in sauce and beef all over his body. Dave arched an eyebrow, but then again, he really doesn't care if Alvin gets messy. It's just his nature.

"Alright Guys it's...8.20 and you guys should get ready for bed. ow and Alvin, Take a shower. I don't want you to be sleeping in your bed full of sauce like a chipmunk steak. " Dave said while half staring at Alvin.

"But Dave-" Alvin trying to get his way out of it.

"nope, no buts" Dave replied simply.

Alvin laughed histerically at the table while pointing his finger at Dave.

"What?" said Dave confused?

"I got you! You just said butts" Alvin replied while trying to hold his laugh.

"ALLLVVINNN!" Dave screamed. Alvin rushed to the shower while still laughing on the hallway. Simon left the table and went upstairs to prepare for bed.

"Dave" Theodore said with a somewhat whispering voice.

"Yeah? What's up Theodore?" Said Dave with full concern.

"I kinda have a...problem. It's nothing, big it's just.." replied Theodore nervously.

"What kind of problem? Wait. Is this about Alvin? Cause I know he could get a little bit jumpy sometimes but-"

"yeah, yeah i get that, but no, it's not about Alvin" Theodore cutted Dave.

"Well than what is it about Theo?" Dave asked again while looking concernly at Theodore.

Without a word, Theodore rushed into Dave's chest and starts to cry histerically.

"Ow Theo...What is it? There there little fella.." Dave said trying to cheer Theodore who is now at his chest gripping firmly.

"I can't take it Dave, I'm just not good enough to be on stage with my brothers." Theodore said while still crying.

"Well why not Theo? You sing really-really good. I've heard your voice lots of time, and I can tell you that you are equal as your brothers" Dave said back to Theodore, trying to give him an answer.

"No Dave, It's not my voice..." Theodore swiped his tears of his eyes and looked at Dave "It's, it's...how I look" Theo said.

"What about your looks Theo? You look fine the way you are" Dave replied back to Theo while looking really soft to him.

"Can't you see Dave? Isn't it obvious? I'm fat! I'm not as good looking and awesome as Alvin is, I'm not as tall and smart as Simon is. Than, than, what am I good at? I'm just a chipmunk. A fat good for nothing chipmunk."Theodore said to Dave with his head down.

"No you're not Theodore. For all I know, You're the greatest Chipmunk rockstar in the world, and you melt other girl's heart the same as your brothers do. You really have nothing to complain about! I'm always beside you and you never see me complain about how you look all this time. So does Alvin and Simon." Dave said to Theodore while patting him softly.

"Well...Alvin doesn't. He thinks my butt is big." Theodore looked away. He is still sobbing his tears.

"What? The one on my presentation board? That was a long time ago Theo, I'm sure Alvin was just joking around and he doesn't really mean it. You know him, he could be a little bit annoying and manipulative. Sure he got me fired from my job, broke my vacuum cleaner, shower in the dishwasher and stuff, but that's just who he is." Dave said comforting Theo.

"Well that still doesn't fix the fact that I'm fat and ugly and no way near Alvin and Simon." Theo daring Dave for an answer.

"Theo, do you know that most girls that come to me always comment on how cute you are instead of your brothers? You are the most cutest in the Chipmunks Theo. No girl could resist your heavenly charms. You know, maybe if I get fat, I'll get really ugly and wrinkly, but you, it doesn't matter! So i actually envy you Theo. You're supposed to be happy Theo that you're unique compared to your brothers. You got the charms that they don't have!" Dave said with great confidence. It was like he was suddenly a doctor Phil wannabe.

"really? You think so? But...Alvin charms other girls too you know..." Theo said worrying again.

"And did he ever get one of them? I don't think so. Plus, what's the point on charming girls? They're just fans. Human fans. You're a chipmunk right? You should be charming chipmunk girls! Don't they have like a dozen back in the woods before you got here?"

Dave concernly replied. "No, they're weren't that many. And I spend most of my time singing with Simon and Alvin. I wasn't into liking girls yet back then" Theo replied Dave calmly. He was starting to wipe his tears off.

"Well then maybe time will tell when you will meet the right girl. Maybe There's chipmunks on Paris when we go on our charity world tour program next week?" Dave said trying to convince Theo.

"Yeah, I think you're right Dave. Thankyou for listening to my problem. I guess Simon was right about telling to you instead of him. I'm just glad I just managed to get that out of my chest. I feel a lot better now." Theo said as he started to smile.

"Hey it was nothing Theo. You could always talk to me if you came into some trouble again." Dave said.

"yeah I guess so" Theodore replied with a cheerful smile as he lets go of Dave's chest and back to the table.

"ow it's already 8.40, Theo why don't you go prepare for bed while i go check on Alvin. He's still not out of the shower which is making me worried" Dave told Theo with a suspicious look.

"Ok, ow and Dave, good night." Theo answered with his famous rockstar smile.

"You too" Dave answered back with a smile. He never thought he would succeed in cheering up Theodore. He was really feeling like a father.

Dave's expression became suspicious again. He has to check on Alvin.

"Alvin? Are you still showering ? You've been there for 20 minutes, don't expect me to believe you're still showering." Dave asked Alvin from the front of the Toilet's door. There was no response. "Alvin don't make me come in there and see you naked!" Dave said half screaming. Still no response, Dave decided to open the door. The room was empty, and it also looked liked no one showered there. Dave already had suspicions. He went to the kitchen to open the dishwasher.

"Gotcha!" he said to himself as he opened the dishwasher. Alvin wasn't there too. There were only just the dishes they used for dinner. Suddenly, Dave knows that Alvin must not have taken a shower at all. So he went upstairs to check on him.

He opened the door and was not surprised to see Alvin still looking like a chipmunk steak already sleeping in his bed. Dave wanted to scream _ALLLLVVIIINN!! _But he holded that thought because he hates waking Alvin or one of his boys up when they're already asleep.

Dave sighed and smiled to Theo who was sleeping with Simon with his Mouth wide opened.

"Nice to get it off your chest does it Theo" Dave thought to himself. Dave turned the lights off so the boys could get some real sleep.

* * *

_**That's the end :) I deleted the last line cause I figured it was just too weird O_o. haha, was it good? Bad? Reviews please! Thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
